


Walking Dead: Unknown Trials Episode 3: Tension

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Unknown Trials [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bullying, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feelings of Abandonment, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Entering into Ericsons, Clementine felt lost, abandoned, unaware that she was about to find herself at the centre of a mystery that threatens many at the school, a mystery she finds herself compelled to uncover, unexpectedly finding love along the way.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Unknown Trials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652251
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Tension: Chapter 1

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 3: Tension**

**Chapter 1**

Standing by the window of their dorm room, looking out at the night, Clementine was deep in thought, trying to prepare herself for what lay ahead. She wouldn’t be alone either, seated on her bed, having just finished changing the bandage patch for her eye, Violet was also waiting for Clem’s word that it was time to go. They were both dressed for their night time excursion, Clem in all black, her jeans, T-shirt and sneakers. Violet was in ripped dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and worn out black boots.

“You really sure we’re can do this, that it’ll work?” Violet asked suddenly.

Clementine sighed. “I know, it sounds crazy, but it might be our only chance. Maybe we can find clues, anything that can point out why Sarah and Becca were attacked, and if there’s anything on any of our chief suspects.”

Violet nodded slowly. “I...I guess you’re right, it’s a good point, but the risk, and...suspects?”  
  
“Carver and Lilly, Michelle too.” Clementine explained. “Anyone of them...anyway I see you’re point, it is risky. But we’ll have to take that risk.”

The plan they were referring to was their plan to sneak out, after hours and curfew, and to break into the Principal’s office where they hoped to find anything that could help them figure out the mystery, even if it was something as simple as student files that would help them learn more about those taken. Silence lapsed between them after that.

Looking to break it, to ease the tension, Violet spoke up again.

“Oh, by the way, Minnie and I, we...we broke up.” She admitted.

Clem started at that, turning to face her. “What?”

Violet nodded. “Yeah, it...it was for the best. I couldn’t take anymore and spoke to her, we, we’ve broke up now.”  
  
Clem was startled by that, amazed, yet glad that, for Violet’s sake, things would calm down on the romance front for her. But it became time to focus as Clem glanced out the window again and then spoke.  
  
“Okay, it should be late enough, it’s time to go.” She said.

Violet nodded, standing up, it would be a little awkward for her, moving around with just one eye. Certainly her depth perception was affected. But she was determined to help Clem, no matter what. They both made their way to the door, opening it and looking out into the corridor, there was nobody about. Slipping out of the dorm and closing the door they began to making their way down the corridor, to the stairs that would take them to the ground floor and from there, the door that led out of the dorm building. From there it would be a straight route to the Administration building where the Principal’s Office would be.

As they exited the building the fresh cool air hit them and Violet smiled lightly, she always liked the air here if nothing else. It always smelled cleaner somehow. But then something happened, which nearly made her yelp. Luckily she kept it under control and let Clem pull her into the shadows of some bushes.

“Shit, Clem, what-?” She whispered.

Clem pointed. “Security guard, right there at the gates.”  
  
Violet looked and bit her lip, noting the guard in question. An unshaven, bulky man with dark brown eyes, very short black greying hair which was thinning and clad in a navy blue full security guard uniform and black sneakers. It was the sneakers which gave him away.

“Max Lynch.” Violet whispered. “Had a run in with him before, bit of an asshole, but not the worst.”

Clem nodded and watched until Max, apparently checking the gates were secure, made his way back to the main building of the school, disappearing inside.

“Okay, c’mon.” Violet whispered.

Clem nodded and together they began to make their way towards the admin building, they had just reached the door when they heard the noise and once more ducked into the shadows, startled by the sudden noise. It was coming from the main building itself, Max was holding the door open as Mr. Chapman emerged, looking furious as he escorted, of all people, Michelle Brown.

Mr. Chapman was clad in khaki slacks, a dark red dress shirt and brown shoes, clearly working late. Michelle however had also clearly snuck out of bed, wearing a black tank-top and slippers with dark pink pyjama pants.

“You know it’s after curfew, Miss Brown.” He was saying sharply. “You shouldn’t be out here.”  
  
Michelle shook her head. “But sir, please, I just wanted to find someone, to warn them. I overheard that there might be other students out of bed tonight.”  
  
“Be that as it may, it’s no excuse for you to break the rules.” He snapped.

“You don’t understand-”

Chapman shook his head. “No excuses.”  
  
Michelle bit her lip and then bowed her head, making her way towards the dorm building again, muttering angrily to herself having been sent back to bed with a stern warning no doubt. Once Michelle was out of sight, Chapman and Max both returned to main building.

“That was close, jeez...Michelle must’ve heard us.” Clem muttered. “We better be careful and hurry...”  
  
Violet seized Clem’s arm. “Wait, not yet.”  
  
Clem waited, confused, but soon found out why when the door to the admin building opened and two security guards emerged. Both in navy blue full security guard uniforms and black boots. One wore a navy blue security hat with balding brown hair and hazel eyes, fair skinned and muscular.

“Abel Fernandez.” Violet hissed. “Grade A asshole.”

Clem nodded, knowing right now who to avoid at all costs. “The other?”  
  
The other was also tall a muscular with dark skin, blue eyes and shaved black hair and stubble.

“Conrad Stephens, a good guy, firm but fair.” Violet admitted.

Clem nodded, understanding now. They watched as thankfully both men disappeared from view and they had their chance, now quickly making their way into the admin building.

Once inside they made their way quickly to the Principal’s office, it wasn’t easy as they only had the light from Clementine’s phone’s flashlight, which she partially shielded with her hand, to prevent it being so obvious.

“Alright, here we are.” Clem said at last. “Now we need to get in.”  
  
They had reached the office door, Violet stepped past Clem and knelt down, pulling stuff out of her pockets.

“Leave this to me.” She said with a small smile. “Just keep the light on the lock.”  
  
Clem did so, soon understanding as Violet began using the tools to attempt to pick the lock.

“I had to learn how to do this when I lived at home.” Violet explained to an obviously surprised Clem. “Dad would frequently lock me in my room and I had to pick the lock to get out and get food. Argh, but I used to have two eyes to do it.”  
  
As she said the last part the tools slipped and she had to try again.

Clem sighed sadly. “I’m sorry Vi, I shouldn’t have dragged you into this, I mean, with only one eye...”  
  
Violet looked up at her, that one green eye focused, the other still covered with the bandage.

“It’s cool, I can handle this.”

With that she returned her attention to the door and soon, finally, got the lock picked and opened it, letting them into office at last.


	2. Tension: Chapter 2

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 3: Tension**

**Chapter 2**

With the office door now open, Violet and Clementine slipped inside, looking around, they couldn’t turn the main light on, but luckily they found some desk lamps which provided enough light to see, without it being immediately obvious someone was there.

“So, what exactly are we looking for?” Violet asked.

Clem explained. “Any information about the missing girls, and to see if it has any clues as to why they disappeared, plus anything that offers any explanation about our main suspects.”  
  
Violet nodded. “Carver, Lilly and Michelle, got it...I’ll see if there’s anything on the computer.”

“You sure?”  
  
“Trust me.” Violet said with a smile as she sat down at the Principal’s desk. “Perks of serving detention in this office, hearing and learning things you shouldn’t, like the Principal’s username and password.”

Clem laughed lightly, shaking her head, before looking around for anything else, namely student files that might hold background information on the missing girls. It did not take long to find a couple of files, but not ones which would be useful to the investigation, namely the files were Violet’s and Minerva’s. Their contents, aside from the typical basic information, such as full name, date of birth, address and such, also contained some medical history notes. It pretty much confirmed things Clementine had already picked up on or been told about. Such as Violet’s social anxiety, insomnia and night terrors, or Minerva’s Intermittent Explosive Disorder.

As they searched Violet paused for a moment, before looking up at Clementine.

“This, Lilly...seems like you know her?”

Clem sighed. “Yeah, I...I knew her once before, back when I was a kid, in Macon. It was shortly after my parents died and I was living with Lee...She was different then.”  
  
“Different, how?”  
  
“Not quite so...aggressive in questioning people, she still worked for the police.” Clem paused and then, as if realizing, added. “I think, she changed, got like that...ever since her husband died.”

“Huh...death changes a lot of things about people.” Violet mused.

Clem didn’t actually reply. Mainly because she was glaring at the file in her hands, her file.

‘ _Psychological issues relating to previous losses, mental block...bullshit, I’m fine.’_ She thought angrily, unable to believe what she was reading.

“Anything interesting?” Violet asked.

Clem recovered quickly. “No, nothing...just my own file.”  
  
Violet said nothing at that and resumed work, frowning, as if trying to piece things together. Finally, Clem approached Violet.

“Okay, found files on Becca, Sarah...and Michelle.” She remarked. “Not much in them except their medical histories. Chronic anxiety...anyone who knows Sarah could tell you she has that.”

Violet nodded. “Yeah, true...what about Becca, what’s her issue, why does she keep blowing up even when you try to help her. Also, any reason for the apparent stick up Michelle’s ass?”  
  
Clem shrugged. “Becca’s got Borderline Personality Disorder it seems...as for Michelle,  just classic inferiority complex, puts others down just to make herself feel good...nothing useful really that could explain why they went missing or connects Michelle to this.”  
  
Violet absorbed this thoughtfully as she considered.

Finally she gestured for Clem to join her at the screen.

“Well, I’ve found a few interesting things about Carver. He’s one of the school governors here of course. But well, seven years ago, he was one of the governors at a different school and another one four years, left each one, shortly after similar disappearances of girls at those schools.” She explained. “Nothing directly connects him to the disappearances but his timing of leaving each school and them stopping after that seem rather coincidental.”  
  
Clementine was startled by this. “Whoa, that’s...and these school’s are all in this State?”  
  
“Yeah, which means they’re, by now, known by just about all law enforcement agencies.” Violet commented. “Including our friend Lilly, who it seems has dealt with Carver in the past. One of the disappearances in the first school, the family got into an altercation with Carver it seems.”

“What family?”  
  
“Hold, the name’s here...Fairbanks.” Violet nodded. “Yeah, that’s about it.”  
  
Clem mused. “Not much to go on, but it’s a start. We’ll get photos and copies of all this before we put everything away, don’t want anyone to know we’ve been here.”  
  
Violet agreed and they quickly put everything back in it’s proper place and left the Principal’s office, with the door shut behind them they began to head towards the exit of the admin building.

But as they did so, they caught sight of the flashlights coming through the glass in the door and muffled voices.

“Fuck sake Max, why didn’t you look, she said there were students out of bed besides her.” A voice, Abel’s, shouted.

Max replied. “She was just trying to save her own skin-”  
  
“No excuse not to check, you’re supposed to do your job.”  
  
“Shit, they’re coming this way.” Violet whispered.

Clem reacted at once. “C’mon, hide.”  
  
They quickly ducked into the shadows, just in time as the door burst open and Abel, flashlight in hand, entered.

“C’mon, where the fuck are you, you can’t hide from me.” He hissed as he looked around wildly.

The girls stayed hidden, watching carefully as Abel walked past them, followed by Max, also looking around with his flashlight, soon they both rounded the corner and were out of sight. Knowing they had to get back to the dorms before they got caught, the girls took their chance and slipped out of the admin building. The dorm building was a straight shot from there, but they’d have to take a roundabout route, to stick to the shadows and avoid any further security.  They were almost there and freedom was right in their grasp when Clem saw it, Conrad, searching for them, his flashlight out. Violet however, due to her missing eye, didn’t.

Clem reacted just in time, pulling Violet back, further into shadow. Violet just barely suppressed her gasp.

“Clem?” She hissed.

Clementine whispered. “Conrad almost caught you, you didn’t see him because of your eye.”  
  
“Shit...” Violet bit her lip. “Um, thanks.”  
  
Her awkwardness had another source, the source of Clem’s newfound awkwardness too. Due to their hiding place, they were now in  _very_ close proximity to each other. Luckily they were able to push past it and as soon as the coast was clear, they slipped out and into the dorm building, heading right back for their dorm without stopping. Once back in their dorm room they let out sighs of relief.

“Well, we didn’t find much, but what we did find was pretty interesting, and useful.” Clementine remarked.

Violet nodded. “Yeah, we’ll, we’ll follow it up tomorrow, right?”  
  
Clem agreed and both girls quickly got ready for bed. The late night adventure seemed to have done some good however for that night, Violet’s insomnia was merciful enough to leave her be and for once, she slept peacefully through the night.


	3. Tension: Chapter 3

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 3: Tension**

**Chapter 3**

Clementine yawned as she walked across the school’s main lobby the following day, dressed casually in black jeans with a matching T-shirt under a red and white plaid unbuttoned shirt, black sneakers and her usual baseball cap. She was thinking about last night and how she and Violet still needed to put things together.

But then she heard a familiar voice. “Clementine.”  
  
She turned to face Omid standing there, dressed up in black pants, a grey turtleneck and black shoes, looking uncharacteristically serious. Christa stood by him, the same serious expression on her face, dressed up in a black pencil skirt, bright red button up blouse and red flats.

“We need to talk.” Christa said firmly.

Clementine raised an eyebrow. “Oh, what about-?”  
  
“Don’t play that game with us.” Omid said. “Students were reported out of bed last night, no one was caught but still.”

“I don’t see what...”  
  
“Clem please. We know you, we know this...mystery, has got you.” Christa shot back. “But you can’t put yourself at risk like that, risking getting caught by security, or worse, if this keeps going, the creep behind it?”  
  
“Please Clem, what would Lee think?” Omid asked.

Clem instantly flinched, hearing Lee’s name. She also saw the sudden change in their expressions as they realised too.

“Clem, no, sorry.” Omid said softly. “I didn’t mean...”  
  
“It’s alright, I...I get it, you’re right...” She told them quietly.

She understood, but that didn’t mean she could just let this go.

She wasn’t the only one unable to let the investigation go, she noticed. At least not if the glint in Violet’s eye was anything to go by as the girl met her at the cafeteria door. She was dressed up as usual again, in worn cargo pants, a red tank-top under a worn Led Zeppelin T-shirt and her white scuffed sneakers.

“Hey, well, better go and talk to the others before making further plans I think.” She remarked.

Clem nodded. “I agree, besides, maybe we best...come clean with them, huh?”  
  
Violet agreed to that and they soon reached their usual table with the others. They looked around, noting everybody present, all dressed up casually for the day ahead. First was Louis, clad in khaki pants, a white collared button up shirt and black shoes, chatting casually with Marlon, who was in ripped jeans, a grey tank-top under a leather jacket and brown boots.

Brody sat nearby, clad in black yoga pants, a white top with floral pattern stitching on the sleeves and pink flats, smiling warmly in greeting to them. She was also talking to Ruby who also greeted them, she was clad in ripped jeans, a purple tank-top and grey flats. Duck meanwhile sat back in his chair, clad in jeans, a black and green striped shirt and green sneakers, chatting with Willy and Tenn, who wore blue pants, a white T-shirt and white sneakers, and khaki pants, a brown button-up shirt and red sneakers respectively.

Sitting down with the others, Clem looked around.

“Hey, no sign of Mitch or Aasim?”

“Not here yet.” Marlon explained.

Louis nodded and then added. “So yeah, we were just talking...about Sarah still being missing, but Becca’s back...”  
  
“It is weird.” Brody remarked. “Especially when we remember Sarah was taken first...does, does any of this...make any sense?”

Violet sighed. “Well, we’re trying to make sense of it, Clem and I.”  
  
“Oh?”

Clem nodded. “Yeah, last night we uh...we were the students you heard about, out of bed...We went snooping in the Principal’s office for blues.”

“Whoa, wait a minute, seriously?” Willy burst out, a wild glint in his eyes.

“Yes Willy, seriously.” Violet remarked. “And calm down, it wasn’t like you’re thinking, it was dangerous as hell, we almost got caught by security.”  
  
“You guys!”

They turned to see Aasim and Mitch hurrying towards them, both dressed in their usual styles. Aasim in designer jeans, a bright blue polo shirt and black sneakers, Mitch in jeans, a red T-shirt under a letterman jacket and dark red sneakers. They both looked breathless, as if they ran all the way there.

“Whoa, what’s up with you guys?” Ruby asked, startled.

“We just heard...” Mitch gasped. “When we passed, some of the teachers talking...”  
  
Aasim finished for him. “It’s Sarah, they found her, just like Becca, she’s in hospital now.”  
  
Everybody froze at that, startled beyond belief.

* * *

In their dorm room, Violet bit her lip, considering for a moment and then sat down.

“Say Clem uh...could you help me?”

Clem turned to her, smiling. “Sure, what is it?”  
  
Violet reached up and began removing the bandage. “I need to clean my eye out and replace the bandage, could you…?”  
  
She hesitated, but gestured with her head to the stuff needed on the table next to her. Clem realized Violet was asking her to clean her eye and replace the bandage. Amazed by this show of trust from Violet, Clem agreed and immediately began doing so.

While she did, Violet asked. “So...We’re going to hospital to see if Sarah and Becca are okay and try to get more information, right?”

“Yeah, but first, we need to meet someone, a reporter I know. She’s been assigned to cover the case.” Clem explained. “She’s an old friend I know she’ll stop at nothing to get to the bottom of this and even get as much background information as she can...including the previous incidents at the other schools.”

“You...you think she’ll help us?” Violet asked.

Clem finished pulling the bandage into place and nodded.

“Sure, like I said, she’s an old friend.” Clem told her.

Violet decided that she couldn’t find any fault in that, so she agreed. “Alright then, what’s her name?”

“Carley Vigil.”


	4. Tension: Chapter 4

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 3: Tension**

**Chapter 4**

Clementine straightened her dark yellow T-shirt and dark blue jeans, ready for the upcoming meeting. She finished her outfit with a black hoodie, black converse and a her usual baseball cap. She had called Carley and explained she needed help, asking to meet with her. The talk had gone on for some time, but finally the meeting was arranged.

“You’re sure about this?” Violet asked. “You’re sure we can trust this woman?”  
  
Violet once again felt out of place next to Clem, who looked far neater, compared to Violet’s black ripped jeans, grey tank-top under a frayed denim jacket and worn boots and of course the damned bandage around her head and over her eye, making her look freaky.

Clem nodded, smiling. “Of course, I know Carley very well, in fact, until he...you know, I thought her and Lee might, get together. That’s how close we all were.”  
  
Violet bit her lip, it was clear that, no matter how much she insisted she was fine, Clem just couldn’t really talk about her first foster father, Lee Everett. His death had clearly affected him, almost as much as, if not surprisingly more so than her actual parents.

‘ _For reasons I just cannot understand.’_ Violet mused.

But she was broken out of her thoughts by the arrival of a woman she assumed to be Carley Vigil.  Said woman was  of medium height with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin, as well as a slender build and clad in a black pencil skirt with a dark pink button up shirt, tights and black slip-ons.

Sure enough, it was confirmed this woman was Carley as Clem grinned and approached her.

“Hey.”  
  
The woman smiled. “Hi Clementine, wow, it’s been so long, look at you.”

Clem nodded. “Yeah I know, it’s great to see you again.”  
  
There was a hint of lingering sadness, despite the obvious happiness at the reunion. Carley’s gaze then turned towards Violet.

“This is my friend Violet, I...she’s been helping me out.” Clementine explained.

The blonde shifted her feet awkwardly. “Um, hey.”  
  
“Hello, it’s nice to meet you Violet.” Carley replied before turning back to Clem. “Helping you?”

Clementine sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I need to be honest, I didn’t just call you to catch up. Like I said, I really needed to talk to you...about the disappearing students.”

Carley’s eyes widened slightly and then she shook her head.

“Clem, Clem...” She sighed. “I should’ve known. You know I don’t like the thought of you-”

Clementine quickly cut in. “Yes, I know, but...I need to figure this out, you know I can’t just let this lie. Especially since I don’t think we can trust the detective in charge of the case.”

Carley, who knew Lilly very well, didn’t say anything to that. She felt greatly uneasy, but also knew.

“I’m well aware of what you’re trying to do Clem, and I know that determination of yours to see things through means you’ll just find some other means, so...alright, I’ll help you however I can.” She said at last.

Clem smiled and nodded. “Thanks Carley. I’m sorry for putting you in this position.”

“It’s fine, just...tell me what you need.”

Violet was surprised at how easily they talked about things like this. She guessed this wasn’t the first time Clementine had been involved in these sorts of amateur investigations.

Finally seeming ready for whatever lay ahead, Carley spoke.

“So, what can I help you girls with?”  
  
Clementine quickly explained. “We know these two cases at our school can’t be the first, we’re wondering about any past cases.”

Carley nodded. “Well, not counting those two, there have been nine cases so far. Across two other schools, over the course of seven years in fact.”  
  
“What...what can you tell us about them?” Violet asked worriedly.

“Seven years ago, at Munroe High School, over the course of a few months, four girls went missing, in exactly the same circumstances as the girls in Ericsons.” Carley revealed. “Then, four years ago, at Howe’s Academy, another five girls went missing, again, same situation, gaps of a couple of weeks to nearly a month, disappearing seemingly out of nowhere.”

“Geez...nine victims, eleven now.” Violet muttered. “And they all ended up just, showing up suddenly, with no memory of what happened?”  
  
“Not strictly true.” Carley said with an edge to her voice.

“What do you mean?” Clem asked.

Carley looked at them seriously. “Eleven victims, didn’t show up with no memory...only nine did, two...the very first two...turned up dead.”  
  
That stopped the girls cold, shocked at this. Quickly re-evaluating their count, eleven victims, two dead, nine survived but with either no memory, or hazy memories at best, of what happened to them.

“Holy shit.” Violet whispered.

Clem grimaced.” But, how, how did they…?”  
  
Carley knew that such news wouldn’t dissuade Clem, it would only make her more determined.

So she was prepared and revealed.

“Apparently they died of overdose, it seems whoever is behind this drugs the victim when they are kidnapped and then, after whatever they do to them, drugs them again and just dumps them somewhere near their school.” She explained. “The first two died...which makes it seem like the kidnapped was perfecting their technique, didn’t know exactly what dosage to use.”

“Hmmm, makes sense, in a twisted, evil kinda way.” Clem remarked. “Say, something we overheard too...does the name, Fairbanks mean anything to you?”  
  
Carley gave a small smile at that. “Yes it does, for Samantha Fairbanks, who was fifteen at the time, was the third victim, the first to survive.”

She nodded in response to their shocked, wide-eyed gazes.

“Yeah, she still lives with her family, not too far from here in fact.” Carley revealed. “I can give you the address, I know you’ll wanna talk to them.”

She did so and, with all the information they felt they were going to get, the girls said farewell to Carley and parted ways, Carley driving off as the girls prepared to consider their next move.

“So, where to now?” Violet asked.

Clementine thought for a moment. “Maybe we should go to the hospital, to see Sarah and Becca, make sure they’re okay and if they remember anything.”  
  
Violet agreed and so they headed there at once.

* * *

When they arrived however, before they could even enter the building, they saw a familiar figure, clad in a dark blue police uniform, Lilly Rapp.

“Come to visit your friend?” She asked, her casual tone seemed forced.

Clementine nodded. “Yeah, we’re here to see Sarah and Becca.”  
  
“Miss Jones too...” Lilly queried, eyes narrowing with suspicion. “You girls know something don’t you, out with it.”  
  
Violet shook her head. “What are you talking about, we’re here to see our friends.”  
  
“I know you Clementine, sticking your nose in where it isn’t wanted, tell what you know.” Lilly snapped.

“Nothing Lilly, it’s like Violet said.” Clem replied coolly. _‘Besides, we can’t trust you, for all we know you’re a part of what’s going on, you and Carver.’_

They knew about his questionable background now and that along with his behaviour made them regard him as their chief suspect, but they still felt Lilly could be involved, or maybe even Michelle, her late night excursion certainly increased those suspicions after all. So, leaving Lilly frustrated, the two girls made their way into the hospital.


	5. Tension: Chapter 5

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 3: Tension**

**Chapter 5**

Entering the hospital they approached the front desk.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

Clementine cleared her throat. “We’re here to see Becca Jones, we...we’re friends of hers from school, we...we know she...”  
  
“Ah, I, I understand.” The woman replied with a warm smile. “Room 216, go right ahead, she’ll be pleased to see you I’m sure.”

“Thank you. Oh and we’re also here to visit another friend, Sarah Chaikin.” Clementine explained.

The woman’s eyes widened. “Ah, I thought you looked familiar, her father Dr. Chaikin told me about you, Clementine Hutchison right?”

Clem nodded and they got directed to room 232 as well. So, knowing where they needed to go now they headed to room 216 first, what with it being nearest. They knocked on the door and heard a startled voice inviting them inside. They entered and, seeing them, Becca gasped.

“Clementine, Violet?”  
  
They both nodded, smiling lightly. Becca was clad in a light pin hospital gown with matching slippers. She also wasn’t alone. A young woman of around twenty-one was also there, tall with a lanky build, short brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin, she wore black yoga pants, a black T-shirt, white ankle socks and black slip-ons.

“Becca, who are these girls?” She asked.

Becca swallowed. “Clementine Hutchison and Violet Adlon, girls from school. Um, this is my sister, Shel.”  
  
That caught their attention, they were finally meeting Becca’s sister, who from what they heard was the one to send Becca to Ericsons.

They could see quite clearly that Becca was startled to see them, yet also seemed touched.

“I...I wasn’t expecting you guys to visit...” She admitted.

Violet bit her lip. “Um yeah, well, we were worried about you, you and Sarah.”  
  
Becca nodded. “I heard Sarah was found too, um...God…”  
  
“I’m just so glad everything’s alright.” Shel remarked. “I was really worried about Becca and then this happened, but it seems, well...it seems that apart from not being able to remember much, Becca’s not actually been hurt.”  
  
Becca nodded. “Yeah...”  
  
She was clearly shocked at her sister’s presence too, and Clem remembered how she had blown up the last time they had spoken about Shel.

“Um...sorry, I don’t mean to pry.” Clem stated. “But, what exactly, happened between the two of you...you know, with Becca being sent to Ericsons and...”  
  
Shel sighed. “I still feel terrible about that...I’m so sorry Becca.”  
  
“I felt abandoned Shel, I just...I...” Becca remarked.

“I know, and it’s my own fault. But I never wanted to, to send you away.” Shel admitted. “But it’s just...You needed help, with your Borderline Personality Disorder and, and on top of that, me being diabetic...I couldn’t afford both my insulin and the level of care you’d need...It just, I...”  
  
Becca’s face softened. “You had no choice...But you never stopped caring...never stopped loving me.”  
  
Shel smiled and nodded, as did Becca and at that moment, understanding reached, both sisters hugged, making amends.

Clementine and Violet both shared a smile as they watched this unfold and then, after the sisters parted, Clem decided it was time to ask.

“Well, um...Becca, what _do_ you remember about what happened?”

Becca sighed. “I...there’s not much, really. I was just...I’d had another argument with Michelle and just wanted time alone, so I went out into the grounds, but away from everyone else...near the old storage building. I remember a sharp sting in my neck and then...just, white and a voice...That’s it.”  
  
“Whoa, that’s...damn.” Violet muttered. “Well, hopefully it’ll get cleared up soon and I hope you get better soon. When you come back to Ericsons, you don’t have to be alone you know, I’m sure everyone in our group would be happy to have you join us.”  
  
“You...you really think so?” Becca gasped.

They nodded and, seeing the hope in her eyes, they excused themselves and went to visit Sarah next. They noted however that Becca’s description seemed to match up with what they heard from Carley about the other girls, so Becca was definitely drugged before being taken captive, which explained her compromised memory. Reaching Sarah’s room they knocked and enters. Sarah was seated up in bed, clad in a baby blue hospital gown and slippers.  
  
“Clem, Violet.” She said delightedly upon seeing them.

“Hey Sarah.” Violet greeted. “How are you?”  
  
“I’m, I’m great.” She said. “Feeling a lot better, I still, I still can’t make sense of things but...”  
  
Clementine nodded, she might have expected this.

It wasn’t especially surprising, what with Sarah having only been found more recently than Becca.

“Well, so long as you’re feeling better.” Clem said. “We all miss you at school, we can’t wait to see you again.”

Sarah nodded. “I...I hope to come back soon. Have you heard, about Becca, she...”  
  
“We were just seeing her.” Clem admitted. “She’s doing better, she might join us when she gets out.”  
  
“Good, that’s what she needs right now, more than anything I think, friends.” Sarah told them.

They agreed and finally, with Violet asking, Sarah told them of her own experience, which matched Becca’s perfectly. It was certainly all falling into place and it was clear it was all the work of the same person, or persons. They just needed to try and piece together the clues and find out who was responsible.

“So, what’s our next move?” Violet asked.

They were making their way out of the hospital when a voice stopped them.

“Ah, Miss Adlon, hold on a moment.”

They turned to see it was Violet’s doctor.

“Oh um, hey...” Violet mumbled.

The doctor nodded. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here but, since you’re here, I think we should check up on your eye.”  
  
“Oh um...” Violet looked at Clem.

Clem just smiled. “It’s cool, I can wait.”  
  
So Violet nodded and went with her doctor to be seen to. Meanwhile Clem sat down in the reception area and waited.

She wasn’t sure how long it was, but Clem soon heard a familiar voice.

“Clementine Hutchison.”  
  
Clem looked up and tensed upon seeing Minerva standing there, clad in purple athletic shorts, a white tank-top and black flats, her hair pulled back in a small ponytail.

“Minerva...”

The girl was glaring. “We need to talk, about Violet.”

Clem suppressed a sigh, she was expecting this. “What about her?”

“You know we broke up, and she’s spending so much time with you, what am I supposed to think about that, huh?” Minerva challenged.

“Minerva, I did not get Violet to break up with you. Even if we are...like that, it wasn’t the case, not then, I just...” Clem tried to explain calmly.

Minerva sighed. “I know that...I know the reason Violet broke up with me. It’s my fault, my Intermittent Explosive Disorder and all my problems. Just because I can’t control them I...I chased her away. I knew Violet and I can no longer be together.”

“So what’s this about?”

“I want you to at least...not rush into things, make people start talking.” Minerva remarked.

“I won’t. I never had any intentions of.” Clem explained. “Please Minerva, I get it if you don’t want to be friends...but we don’t have to be enemies either.”  
  
“I...You’re right.” Minerva said at last. “Just...take care of her, please.”  
  
Clem nodded and Minerva left, Clem letting out a sigh of relief, it seemed they had finally parted on amicable terms.

It was then Violet arrived.

“Hey Vi.” Clem greeted her, smiling. “Hey, that’s a good look for you.”  
  
Violet grimaced, the bandage was gone now and her missing eye was now covered with an actual eyepatch.

“Yeah, yeah...what was Minnie doing here?” She shot back, before asking worriedly. “She didn’t…?”  
  
Clem shook her head. “No, it’s fine. We, I guess you could say we made peace. Everything’s fine now.”

Violet bit her lip, but nodded. “Alright then.”  
  
“Let’s get going, pirate.”

Violet shook her head at that, groaning before they made their way to the exit, where they ran into Carlos, clad in black pants, a black T-shirt under a brown coat and black shoes. He had clearly finished work at Ericsons.

“Clem, Violet, you were here to see Sarah?”  
  
They nodded and Clem replied. “Yeah, she’s doing good.”  
  
Carlos smiled, clearly relieved at that. While he went to see Sarah himself, Clem and Violet left, glad with the outcome of their visit.


	6. Tension: Chapter 6

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 3: Tension**

**Chapter 6**

Violet shifted her feet, tugging awkwardly at her ripped jeans and frayed red and blue flannel shirt, along with some simple white sneakers. As sad as it was, these were in fact her nicest clothes.

‘ _Yet why am I wearing them, it’s not like I’m, urgh...’_ She thought to herself, trying to focus.

It wasn’t easy as she kept looking around. It was now Valentine’s Day, a week ago Sarah and Becca had both returned to the school and things seemed to be settling down. There was still no new evidence in the search she and Clem were doing, to try and find out who was behind what happened. They had even checked the location Becca had been taken from, but there was nothing there.  She looked around and spotted the two girls in question, as well as who they were with, or near to.

For a few things had in fact changed in the run up to the Valentine’s Day Dance where she now stood. She first spotted Sarah, clad in skinny jeans, a purple sweater and white sneakers. She had her arm entwined with Duck, who wore brown cargo pants, a black T-shirt and black sneakers. It soon turned out that Duck had formed a crush on Sarah and asked her out shortly after she got back, now they were here together. They were both currently talking to Willy, who wore black dress pants, a navy blue button up and dress shoes, and Tenn, clad in a light blue dress shirt under a brown blazer, jeans and brown loafers.

Meanwhile Becca stood shyly watching the person who had caught her interest. She had dressed up well in a black mid-thigh dress with a white skirt and white flats. The person she was shyly eyeing, Aasim, dressed up in a pink polo shirt with light brown cargo pants and black sneakers. He was currently talking to Ruby and Omar, who wore a dark red tank-top, black skinny jeans and black hi-tops and a yellow T-shirt with grey pants and grey sneakers respectively.

Then Violet spotted her and smirked.  _‘Yeah, don’t like that, your favourite victims are in love and couldn’t care less about your put downs now, huh?’_

She was referring of course to Michelle, who as usual was dressed trashy in a pink crop top with white denim short shorts and white boots, looking outraged as neither Becca nor Sarah paid her any mind, let alone show any sort of reaction towards her.

“You gonna stand there all night Vi?” A familiar voice said next to her.

She turned. “You know I’m waiting for Clem, Louis and stop standing in my blind spot.”  
  
“Ah, sorry.” Louis replied sheepishly.

He wasn’t alone either, Marlon, Brody and Mitch were with him, all of them dressed up for the dance. Louis was in a light red sweater vest over a white tank-top, black pants and brown loafers, while Marlon had a black T-shirt under his leather jacket, ripped jeans and black boots. Meanwhile Mitch wore a black Ramones T-shirt under a leather jacket, ripped jeans and boots and a dog tag key chain necklace. Finally was Brody, looking lovely in denim mid-thigh shorts, a pink belly shirt under a pair of overalls and black slip-ons with her hair styled in a French braid.

Marlon smirked as he listening to Violet and Louis before raising an eyebrow.

“So, are you actually gonna go through with this and talk to her?” He asked. “You gonna tell her the truth at last?”  
  
Violet bit her lip. “Well I...”  
  
Brody then cut in. “C’mon you guys, be nice. You should go for it Violet, trust me, you deserve to be happy.”  
  
“Yeah.” Louis agreed. “All joking aside, you really should do this Violet.”  
  
“Yup, and here’s your chance.” Mitch added.

Violet turned and swallowed, her heart rate increasing as she laid eyes on Clem. She hadn’t gone overboard Violet was glad to see, but she was still dressed nicer than usual, clad in whitewashed blue jeans, a dark red T-shirt and red converse, she was actually wearing her hair down and had dispensed with her usual baseball cap.

“You got this, Vi.” Brody encouraged.

The others agreed and Violet took a deep breath, before crossing the hall to meet with Clementine. The moment Clem saw her, she grinned.  
  
“Hey Vi, I was worried you wouldn’t be here.”  
  
Violet shook her head. “I...I wanted to come, I was...I was hoping you...”  
  
Clem just smiled despite Violet tripping over her words, then suddenly, the music changed to a slow dance song and Clem offered her hand.

“I remember you saying once you wanted to dance with someone you cared about...shall we?”

Violet grinned and agreed and soon they were out on the dance floor, swaying slowly together, ready to finally confess.

Watching the two as they danced, knowing what was coming, Sophie, dressed up in a bubble-gum pink knee length dress with black flats, turned worriedly to her twin. Minerva however had a small smile on her face as she fixed her clothes, a black mini skirt, pink tank-top and black heels.

“I thought you’d be furious, I mean...”  
  
Minerva shook her head. “No, Clem is who Violet needs and they waited, until this day of all days...It’ll be alright.”  
  
With that Sophie finally relaxed, turning to smile widely as Clem and Violet continued to dance, talking, clearly confessing to each other. Another person witnessing this was particularly affected.

‘ _What, Clem is, and, she and Violet, but I thought. I mean...I...’_ Gabe’s thoughts jumbled witnessing the sight before him before he sighed. _‘Man, I guess not.’_

He shook his head, fixing the red T-shirt he wore under his black jacket, his dark jeans and black shoes had been chosen carefully, but now it seemed, for naught. Mariana, clad in ripped jeans, a black tank-top under a an unzipped white windbreaker and white tennis shoes, laid a comforting hand on her brother’s arm. He just smiled and nodded to her, reassuring as Clem and Violet finally kissed.


	7. Tension: Chapter 7

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 3: Tension**

**Chapter 7**

Clementine smiled as she walked, hand in hand with Violet. Even though they were continuing their investigation, she still couldn’t help but feel a thrill at being able to do something like this. Here she was with the girl she loved, the two of them closer than ever. It was a few days since the Valentine’s Day dance and they were now going to follow up one of their remaining leads, going to see the Fairbanks family to talk to Samantha Fairbanks. They had dressed up casually for the meeting, Clem in a pair of cargo shorts, a yellow T-shirt, white converse and her usual baseball cap. Violet in ripped jeans, a red T-shirt with a black demon design on it and worn sneakers. They were at the address and, sharing a look, Clem reached up and knocked on the door. A young Native American woman of twenty-two answered, she had short chin length black hair, black eyes and tanned skin, a slender build and was clad in ripped black pants, a black tank-top under a black and red plaid unbuttoned shirt and white and black sneakers.

“Samantha Fairbanks?”

The woman narrowed her eyes. “Y-yeah, who wants to know?”  
  
“I’m Clementine Hutchison, this is Violet Adlon.” Clem explained. “We, need to talk to you about something.”

“Something?”

“Sam, who is it?”

An older man, tall and broad with short black hair and eyes, as well as the same tanned skin appeared, he had a moustache and wore jeans, a beige coloured T-shirt, Brown loafers and a Native American necklace.

“A couple of girls who said they need to talk to me about something, dad.” Sam explained.

The man narrowed his eyes. “Well, I’m John Fairbanks, was is it you need?”  
  
They shared a look, no other way around it.

So Violet quickly explained.

“Two girls at our school went missing, they’re back now, but they can’t remember what happened to them. Based on what we’ve heard about the cases...something similar happened to you seven years ago.” She paused then added. “We were hoping you could tell us about it, as we’re trying to find out what happened exactly, to help our friends.”  
  
Both Sam and John froze at that.

“Now, that’s not-” John began.

But Sam shook her head. “The case still hasn’t been solved dad, waiting for the police won’t change anything. I can’t let another girl go through this. Come in, we’ll talk inside.”  
They nodded and followed the two inside. John looked worried but seemed to agree. They headed through to the living room of the house.

“Oh, visitors.”

The speaker was a young boy, no more than five, next to him an older boy, around 12 while a young man, mid to late teens, sat on the sofa near them. All of them had black hair, the oldest boy wore his short, the youngest had his slightly longer, enough to part above his right eyebrow. The middle boy had his hair the longest, almost as long as Sam’s, they all had the same tanned skin and black eyes too. They were respectively clad in brown cargo shorts, a red T-shirt and sandals, black pants, a white T-shirt and white socks and red basketball shorts, a white T-shirt, white sneakers and a black beanie.

“Wow...” The youngest boy gasped.

Violet bit her lip, realizing he was looking at her, or more specifically, her patch.

John however shook his head.

  
“That’ll do Alex, be nice.” He said before turning to the oldest boy. “Greg, could you take James and Alex to their room, spend some time with them. We need to talk and...”  
  
Greg nodded. “Right dad, of course.”  
  
So they got up and left. From the worried look he sent back, it was clear at least James had some idea what was going on. Then somebody else entered, a young woman, around Sam’s age with cropped blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin, clad in ¾ length cargo pants, a baby blue sweater and blue flats.

“Why are the boys going to their room, did something happen?” She asked.

John sighed. “You’ll soon find out. I’ll be through in the kitchen, Paige, stay with Sam please, she may need your help.”  
  
With that he left and the blonde woman, Paige, turned to Sam.

“Clementine, Violet, this is Paige Palencia.” Sam explained. “C’mon, sit down and we’ll talk.”  
  
They nodded and did so, with Paige joining them, confused. At least she was until Sam started talking.

“So, my kidnapping seven years ago?”

Paige started and bit her lip, reaching out to touch Sam’s shoulder. Sam just smiled and nodded to her.

“It’s alright.” She said. “I can talk about it. Not that’s there’s…much to tell, that I can remember.”

“Well, we’ll gladly settle for that.” Clem remarked, all the while noticing. _‘That touch, the look in her eyes...I’m sure of it, Paige seems...attracted to Sam. But it looks like she hasn’t told her, too scared?’_

She kept it in the back of her mind and she and Violet listened as Sam told her story.

Finally Sam finished and sighed.

“That’s, that’s everything.”

Clem nodded. “Thank you, I appreciate that it wasn’t easy for you...Do you um…?”

“No, I’ll be alright.” She replied. “I just, need to go and let dad know it’s done and then we can tell the boys.”

With that she stood up and headed through to the kitchen. Clem decided to seize her chance now.

“Say, Paige...um, the way you...were acting around Sam, would I be safe in assuming...you like her?”

The woman blushed. “I...I just...”  
  
“It’s cool, we’re not judging. Violet and I are together.” Clem explained.

Violet nodded. “Yeah, so you saw it too Clem. Listen, I get it can be scary. But you’re gonna feel worse and worse about this, unless you get it off your chest.”  
  
“So what, I just, tell her?” Paige gasped.

“Trust me, you’ll feel better when you do.” Violet explained.

With that they bid farewell to the Fairbanks family who had returned a little after that and left the house.

As they walked back to Ericsons, Violet pondered.

“So, Sam’s story matches up with Becca and Sarah’s...that doesn’t tell us much, except that it was definitely the same guy.”

Clem then added. “Well, we know Carver was at all three schools, Lilly is still involved somehow, I’m sure of it...”  
  
Violet quirked an eyebrow. “And Michelle?”  
  
“Not sure...wouldn’t put it past her, but...there’s nothing to connect her.”  
  
They both knew they still had a lot of pieces to try and fit into the puzzle, but they were beginning to at least see the shape of what they were dealing with. They just hoped the could find answers, before whoever was behind this struck again.


	8. Tension: Chapter 8

**Walking Dead: Unknown Trials**

**Episode 3: Tension**

**Chapter 8**

Clem was perplexed as she arrived at the meeting place that had been arranged. She dusted off her black ripped jeans, white T-shirt under it’s red hoodie and black sneakers.

“So, why did you ask me to come here, guys?” She asked.

She was talking to Gabe and Mariana who were also with her. They too were dressed casually, Gabe in a pair of cargo pants, a red T-shirt with white sneakers and a navy cap worn backwards, while Mariana wore black leggings, a grey Nike shirt and white sneakers.

“Well, we thought it would be easier for us, as uncomfortable as it is, to have someone we know and are friends with to support us.” Mariana explained. “I mean yeah, we’re just meeting our uncle and step-mom, who are looking to update us on what’s been happening. But it’s nerve-racking when you’re hoping for things to be better, so we can get out of Ericsons.”  
  
Seeing her expression Mari grimaced and Gabe quickly interceded.

“We didn’t mean it like that, Clem.” He said.

Clem nodded. “It’s cool, I get it. Actually, I hope things go well for you guys. It’s not like you guys getting outta there will mean we’re never gonna see each other again, right?”  
  
They both smiled and nodded, although, looking around the meeting place, they were the only ones there, their uncle and step-mom hadn’t arrived yet.

Turning to the siblings and leaning against the wall Clem shrugged.

“Well, we’ve got some time to ourselves, maybe we should just talk for a while?”

They both smiled and Mari replied. “What do you wanna talk about?”

“I...kinda wanna know something.” Gabe said. “You and Violet huh, how...how long have you guys…?”  
  
Mariana smiled lightly, glad to see that Gabe had been telling the truth. There was no sign of jealousy, only curiosity in his voice. She had to admit, she was curious too.

“Oh, um...” Clem gasped, blushing. “Actually, that night of the dance, that was us...only just getting together, but it’s been building for quite some time...almost my first day here probably.”  
  
They both nodded, taking this in. But then, finally, they noted the arrival of the people they were waiting for. The first was a tall man with a slightly muscular build, Cuban-American like Gabe and Mariana, with short slightly messy brown hair, unshaven; brown eyes and clad in black pants, a white long sleeved T-shirt with a baseball jacket over it and white sneakers. The second was a woman, shorter than the man with long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tanned skin with a slender curvy build, clad in a blue pencil skirt, a white blouse and white heels. It was Javier Garcia, Gabe and Mariana’s uncle, and their step-mother, Kate Garcia.

“Whoa, wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Javier remarked in greeting.

Clem grinned. “Hey Javi, Kate, good to see you guys.”  
  
They all smiled, feelings of hope building inside them that things might turn out well after all.

They all went and sat down at the nearby benches and Gabe spoke up at once.

“So, um...what’s been happening, I know it’s been easy but-”

Javi gently held up his hand. “I know it’s not easy for any of us. All this to sort you, you guys stuck here at Ericsons...But I’m afraid we’re not there yet.”  
  
“Nearly though, just...a bit longer, that’s all we need.” Kate said. “We’ll sort things out and make arrangements, then hopefully you guys will be able to come home soon.”

“I...I guess, yeah.” Gabe replied, smiling.

Mari nodded in agreement. “We can wait, we’ll handle it.”

Clem grinned but then an unexpected and not entirely welcome voice cut into the proceedings.

“Handle what?”

All of them gasped and turned worriedly. Standing there, clad in camo pants, a grey tank-top and brown boots, was a tall muscular man with short cut brown hair, brown eyes, a square jaw and tanned skin, Cuban-American like the rest of the main Garcia family. For it was indeed none other than Gabe and Mari’s father, Javi’s brother, Kate’s now estranged husband, David Garcia.

**Epilogue**

Seated in her bedroom on the edge of the bed, clad in black short shorts and a white tank-top, was Sam Fairbanks, trying to pull herself together after delivering her harrowing account of what happened to her to those girls. It was then Paige joined her, clad in dark green pyjama pants and a black T-shirt, and began talking to her, trying to reassure her and, when Sam gasped in surprise, confessed her feelings as well.

Becca, clad in designer denim shorts, a pink top and black knee high boots, smiled nervously as Sarah, clad in a navy blue plaid skirt, a white button up blouse, sheer thigh-high stockings and blue flats, encouraged her and, with that encouragement being all she needed, given that they had suffered the same pain, Becca followed Sarah over to join the group of friends.

Tugging at her denim short shorts, black tank-top and shifted her feet in her black flats, Minerva watched this with a sigh. While happy for the girls who had made it back to finally be part of the group, she felt she couldn’t join them, not until she got herself under control once again, so she turned and left.

However despite all this, was about to come crashing to a halt, as, clad in her usual black police uniform, Lilly emerged from her car and made her way towards the school, towards two frantic teachers, Omid and Christa, clad respectively in jeans, a light blue button up with brown shoes and a black pencil skirt, white undershirt with a black blazer and black flats. They were worried as, confirming the suspicions Lilly had as she approached them, they revealed to her, another female student had gone missing, exactly the same way as Sarah and Becca had gone missing.


End file.
